


Broken Straps and Leashes...

by Boneralove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Guitarshop, Louis lost his dog, M/M, No Smut, Thank God for Mitch, all cuteness, clifford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boneralove/pseuds/Boneralove
Summary: Harry has broken his favorite guitarstrap. He obviously needs to get a new one. Who knew that this trip downtown  was going to change his life forever...





	Broken Straps and Leashes...

**Author's Note:**

> Another challenge I did. This time the story needed to contain 1500 words, a broken guitar strap, a lost dog and a few other things. Hopefully, you'll enjoy it. It's super fluffy... Happy reading!! Love Bonera
> 
> A special thank you to my friend Mia for always reading my stuff and brainstorming, reasoning or arguing with me about my stories and being the lovely, helpful critic she is. Love you! Also, my lovely friends in my writer's group who are always there to share tip's, pointers and a laugh if needed. Thank you, guys!

“Oh Man!! You’ve got to be kidding me!” Harry was bummed. This clearly wasn’t his day. He was at home packing for his upcoming tour leg in Australia and America and it all seemed to go sour today. He had just had a phonecall from his assistant Janice who told him that his suits somehow got lost in customs and they were frantically trying to find them. He couldn’t believe it. How do you lose a crate full of Gucci suits? He was definitely going to make a complaint about the way the airport had handled all of this. He could only hope they would be able to track them down before he had to leave. What if they missed the flight? What was he gonna wear on stage? He could hardly wear his old yellow shorts!! Although his fans probably wouldn’t object to that..!! He chuckled to himself thinking about it. He’d probably kill his audience in an instant if he walked out on stage wearing nothing but those skimpy shorts. He had more than once read the comments on social media about them… Anyway, now that he thought about it, he couldn’t wear them even if he wanted to. Last time he saw them, was when he was in LA and his ex boyfriend had been wearing them around his house. “Borrowing” them. Of course he never got them back. He was definitely not happy about that. And as they were not on speaking terms anymore after all of the drama, he would probably never see them again.  
Harry looked down at his hands again. He almost forgot why his mood had been so grim. In his hands was his favorite guitar strap. Only it was in two pieces. He groaned again looking at it. This was exactly what he didn’t need. It was the one Robin had bought him for his birthday and it was so special to him. He took it everywhere. He sighed and put it in his suitcase anyway, broken or not. It was like a good luck charm to Harry. He refused to leave for Australia without it. Suddenly he felt a need to go out and get a new strap. Which was ridiculous, because he could easily get someone to get him a new one. But he somehow felt like buying it himself. He picked up his phone and scrolled through his contacts. Without thinking any further he called Mitch. “Yo Bossman.” Mitch joked as he picked up. “Haha very funny.” Harry replied. “So what are you up to?” Mitch snorted in his ear at Harry’s question. “Uhm, well, my boss needs me to go to the other side of the world with him to sing some songs. As he can’t seem to do it without me. So I was kinda packing my bag.” Mitch replied sarcastically. “Funny…, any chance you wanna come with me to the Regent Sound Studio?” Harry asked him. “Sure, what are we going to be doing there exactly?” “I need a new strap, mine broke.” Harry pouted. “Oh no, don’t tell me it’s your favorite one, the one from Robin?” Mitch guessed. “Yup, I need a new one, Mitch. Doesn’t feel right going like this. It needs to be replaced.” Mitch thought for a minute and then replied. “Uhm... yeah, do you wanna meet there or…?” “Nah, I’ll just pick you up in ten, okay?” Harry already jumping up from the bed and making his way to his closet to get some clothes. “Kay, see you in a few.” Mitch ended the call.  
Harry quickly grabbed his grey Kendrick Lamar hoodie and pulled it over his head. He grabbed his keys and phone and made his way out to the car driving over to Mitch’s house.

He pulled up on Denmark Street in front of the guitar shop. Mitch and Harry got out of the car and walked to the front door. As they entered the shop a young and very handsome man, Harry noticed, was just coming out. Hands full with papers and fumbling through them. Harry held the door for him as the true gentleman he was. But apparently the man hadn’t seen Harry and bumped into him full on. The papers flew all around them and landed all over the floor. “Oh god!! Sorry, sorry, I’m so sorry.” the man stammered already on his knees picking up papers around himself. Harry knelt down next to him and started gathering papers as well. He looked at the man and saw how stressed he looked. “Hey, hey, it’s ok. No harm done, right?!” He tried to calm the man down. Why was he so stressed over knocking into Harry. “Uhm… yeah yeah. Right.” And then he finally looked up and met Harry’s eyes. He blinked a few times and looked at Harry in a way that made Harry’s insides tingle. “Uhm… Hi.” he said turning slightly pink. “Hi yourself.” Harry smiled and handed him his papers only now noticing what was on them. It was a flyer with a picture of a very cute dog and it seemed to be lost. “Oh, is this your dog?” Harry asked. “Yeah, that’s Clifford. He’s run off when my sister was walking him yesterday. Broke his leash. And I can’t find him anywhere.” Suddenly there were tears in those pretty blue eyes. And Harry felt sad too. He hated to see the bright blue turn into a pale version. He put his hand on the man’s forearm and looked him in the eye. “I’m sure you will find him. He’s probably just fine.” The man sniffed and got up. “Thank you. Let’s hope so. I’m Louis by the way. Will you please look out for my boy?” “Nice to meet you, Louis. I’m Harry. And of course we will.” Harry replied smiling at Louis, stretching out a hand for Louis to shake. Louis took it and his hand felt warm and soft. Again tingles, Harry thought. After thanking them again, Louis smiled at Harry and left the shop.  
“Okay,” Mitch said, “What was that all about?” “What do you mean?” “Oh come on, Harry. You totally liked that guy. And he seemed to like you too. You should have asked for his number!” Mitch laughed. “Ugh… whatever.” Harry responded, but he felt a little pang. He really should have.

They searched the shop thoroughly until they found a strap Harry absolutely loved. It was covered in small purple, blue and green hearts. As he waited at the cash register for his credit card back, he noticed the flyers Louis had left. “It has his number on it….” Mitch whispered in his ear. “Yeah, in case we find his dog, not in case we need a date!” Harry replied. Mitch took one of the flyers and folded it and stuck it into Harry’s pocket. “Just in case…” he said. Harry just rolled his eyes at him. Mitch just smiled back.  
They left the shop and Harry drove Mitch home. As he was making his way back to his own house, he suddenly noticed something black on the sidewalk across the street. Was that…???  
“Oh my god!! Clifford!!” He yelled out loud in his car startling himself. He pulled over and carefully crossed the road and approached the dog, holding out some cookies he had found in his car. The dog seemed to respond to him and came up to him, taking the cookies from his hand. He lifted the dog up and put him in his car. He quickly pulled out his phone and the flyer. Thank god for Mitch, he thought. He dialed the number and Louis almost immediately picked up. “Hello?” “Hi Louis, it’s me. Harry. From the guitar shop? I just found Clifford!!” “No way, are you fucking kidding me?” Louis’ voice broke, Harry could hear. “Where are you? I can come pick him up!” “I’m actually right around the corner of my house. So you can come there if you like. I’ll text you the address.” “Okay, yeah, that’d be great. I’ll see you in a few minutes.” Harry texted the address, drove home and took Clifford safely inside his home. After a few minutes his doorbell rang and as he opened the door there was a very happy Louis standing there. Eyes bright and blue again, Harry thought smiling to himself. He could get used to those eyes. He let Louis in and led him to the living room. Louis walked in and knelt down by his dog and cuddled him, making sure his boy was all right, Clifford wagging his tail and giving Louis kisses. “Oh my god, Harry! How am I ever going to thank you for this?” Harry looked him the eye. “Well…I’m leaving for a one month trip tomorrow, but maybe you’ll let me check in on Clifford when I get back? Maybe walk him together….? Louis beamed at him and nodded, giving Harry tingles all over again….

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the pictures used in this fiction. I only use them to strengthen the story. All rights go to their owners. I always try to keep the watermarks in manips. Sometimes they just don't fit in the box I use for my collages. Please understand. It is not on purpose and all rights stay with their owners.
> 
> Also, writers love comments. Just saying.... ;-)


End file.
